technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2001/Day 4
Day 4 was the forth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 8th March 2001 and served as the forth episode for the second series of Techno Games. Events Shot Putt Vesuvius The catapult like Vesuvius did well it its first attempt. It threw the ball high into the air where it managed to break the World Record (before Super Slinger would later on) with the ball landing 10.65 metres. Vesuvius' second attempt went very similarly like the first with the ball being thrown high into the air before crashing back down. It was just 0.10 metre away from its previous attempt, still thoroughly impressive. Miss Cat-Apult Miss Cat-Apult's first attempt was a much awaited one due to how technically impressive it was. Its performance wasn't so as Miss Cat-Apult managed to throw the ball but it only landed within the cage gaining no distance. The second attempt went very poorly for Miss Cat-Apult and was almost a frame by frame replica of the previous. Miss Cat-Apult managed to throw the ball but it only landed within the cage gaining no distance. Swimming Quack Attack 2 vs Jawz vs Orca vs Robobob vs Dinoduck Robobob got the quicker start but immediately started turning the wrong way and diverted towards its right hitting the side wall in front of Dinoduck. Meanwhile, Quack Attack 2 swam into the side wall itself as both Orca and Jawz lost mobility and stopped working completely. Dinoduck ends up swimming into the side wall itself but was able to continue moving forward. Robobob was able to finish the race at a time of 1:02.55 which was heavily hindered by the fact it was dragged across the side wall. Winner: Robobob Eric the Eel vs XLR8 vs Deus ex Piscina vs Robo Duck vs Lawrence the Learner XLR8 got the faster start, but it crashed against the right side wall and wasn't going as fast as it did from the start. Despite this, the other were struggling to reach XLR8, with Robo Duck and Lawrence the Learner performing the best, getting halfway across the arena, meanwhile both Eric the Eel and Deus ex Piscina had failed to move from the start. Robo Duck ended up swimming to its right and soon around Lawrence the Learner swimming completely the wrong way while Deus ex Piscina was stuck to the side wall swimming in motionless fashion. Unseen on TV, Robo Duck had began swimming in large circles around the pool, getting no where while Lawrence the Learner lost mobility. After almost five minutes, XLR8 slowly managed to get to the finish line. Winner: XLR8 Manta Ray vs Hydra vs Water Boatman vs Quack Attack vs Swimatron At first Water Boatman got a speedy start but as soon as Hydra touched the water it rocketed out in first. Hydra got a huge distance from its opponents and ended up swimming across the lanes while Quack Attack and Water Boatman both neck and neck in second, meanwhile Swimatron hardly gains any distance and crawled to a stop. Eventually, Hydra hits the side wall and temporarily stops while Water Boatman and Quack Attack become entangled in the middle, Manta Ray ends up swimming into the side wall to the left. Despite all the troubles around the pool, Hydra still managed to gets to the end in a decent time of 59.28 secs. Manta Ray managed to swim to the half way point but was trapped by Quack Attack and Water Boatman's collision. At some point, both Quack Attack and Water Boatman freed each other and both managed to finish around the same time. Artificial Rope Climb Climbatize vs Ascender Both Climbatize and Ascender were able to climb the rope quickly. Both robots were evenly matched during the initial run. However, as Climatize began to struggle half way, Ascender was able to keep going at its speed and was successful in finishing in 9.77 seconds. Climbatize failed to reach the end with in the remaining few milliseconds despite a decent run. Winner: Ascender High Jump Viper Viper's first jump did not go so well. The robot was functioning but there was no movement therefore no jump, instead the device for a "jump" fell over. Viper's second jump was much better one. The robot triggered the jumping device. Viper shot right into the air, above the 7 metre line and hit the roof, setting a World Record of 8 metres which was also enough for Gold for the Series. Jumping Banana The first jump for Jumping Banana went decently with the "banana" springing into the air, however it only gained a height of 0.65 metres. Jumping Banana never returned for a second jump due to an injury to one of the team members. Wide Mouth Frog Wide Mouth Frog's first attempt was extremely hyped. Wide Mouth Frog was angled during its jump, to prevent damage, and was able to fling into the air gaining an impressive 4.15 metres. Wide Mouth frog had lost a bit of weight and had to fix the eyes after its previous jump. These improvements definitely helped the Wide Mouth Frog who flung into the air and managed to get 5.35 metres. This did not win the Heat but did win Bronze. Micromouse Maisie Maisie was built specifically for wall following to conduct its maze solving challenge. However, upon its start, it was clear the run would not be quick as Maisie took its time getting out of the starting corner in over 20 seconds. Maisie slowly crawled towards a dead end resulting in more time loss. The rest of Maisie's run was successful but painfully slow taking a time of 1 min 57 seconds. Enterprise Enterprise's run was far more quicker than Maisie's. It shot out of the starting position is rapid time and never went straight into a dead end. Flawlessly, Enterprise darted around the maze into the centre at the incredibly quick time of 15.03 seconds, taking the Gold Medal. Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Shot Putt Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with High Jump Category:Episodes with Micromouse